Jake
“'' I love Darkstar, she is the only star I need in my Silverpelt''” Jake Birth & Family *'Birth Date' - September 4th *'Creation Date' - dunno *'Age' - 33 moons *'Birth Place' - In a two-leg nest *'Gender & Pronouns' - Male, He him his *'Zodiac' - Virgo *'Breed' - Serval/Bobcat 'Familial' Name - User - - Status - Gender - Relation *Darkstar/Lynn/Alive;Active/Female/Mate *Solar/Lynn/Deceased;Inactive/Male/Father *Star/Lynn/Deceased;Inactive/Female/Mother *Splotchfall/HoneyBee/Alive;Active/Male/Friend Dispositional *'Dispositional Summary' - Jake is very protective and is willing to give his life for Darkstar. He is also more serious and thinks about things thoroughly before making decisions. *'Positive Traits' - Protective | Perspective | Kind | Tells the truth and nothing but the truth | Helpful | Willing to give life to help Darkstar and any kit *'Neutral Traits' - Protective | Curious *'Negative Traits' - Gets angry fast | Will kill to protect Darkstar | Trait | Trait | Trait *'Updates' - (Date): '''Jake has become more serious since leaving ' Corporeal Intrapersonal 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - Scarred, muscular, dark pelt *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - kind, caring, responsible, likes kits, cares about how he feels, *'Sexuality''' - Heterosexual *'Romantic Orientation' - In a relationship Looking for: *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no), * (achieved)' *** Long-lasting Relationship **[྾'''] Short-term Relationship **[྾'] Open Relationship **['྾'] Quick Fling **['྾'] Kits (out of a fling) **['✓'] Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate''' - Darkstar *'Past Mates/Crushes' - Snow *'Cats Jake is Attracted To' - Darkstar *'Cats Jake was formerly attracted to' - Snow *'Cats Attracted to Jake' - Darkstar *'Cats formerly attracted to Jake' - Snow 'Opinions' Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status"(Name)'s thoughts." *'Friends' **Darkstar | Lynn |Mate | Alive "Darkstar is the love of my life, I will risk my life and even die for her as long as she stays safe" ***Splotchfall | HoneyBee | Friend | Alive "I like Splotchfall, but I can tell he likes Darkstar too, he's nice, but if he does anything to take her away from me I swear on my life, I will tear him to shreds and feed his remains to the crows!" Historical Kithood (0-4 moons) *Jake was born in a large twoleg nest everything mainly white with red here and there (he was born in a mansion). But he longed for a life in the forest where he could hunt for himself and maybe join a clan he had heard about, like Bloodclan. He ran away at only four moons and joined Bloodclan. Apprenticehood (4-9 moons) *When Jake joined Bloodclan for 3 moons he loved Snow, but then he met Dark, a gorgeous black and grey young she-cat with beautiful eyes and a tail tied into three sections with cobweb. He instantly fell in love with her and she did as well, after Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan and Dark's father, noticed Dark seemed happy and free with Jake when the time was right Scourge brought Jake away from Dark and said exactly this, " Dark will suffer more than you could ever imagine, if you want her to live you will leave and never return to Bloodclan" Jake obeyed terrified for Darks safety praying to Starclan that she would be okay Warriorhood (9-33 moons) *After leaving he became a rogue but then after a while reunited with Dark now known as Darkstar and joined her clan The Forgotten Cats and they are now mates until the end. Trivia & Miscellaneous 'Trivia' *Jake used to be a kittypet living in a mansion. He has webbed paws like Darkstar because they swim a lot. 'Quotations' *"Darkstar, you are the love of my life, I will risk my life for you, do anything you tell me, I will do anything to keep you safe" -Jake to Darkstar. 'Preferences' Likes *'Flavor' - Mint Leaf "I'm not sure why I like mint leaves, they just taste really good and since I ate a few to stay alive in leaf-bare as a rogue I didn't get sick at all, it was weird " *'Plant' - Violet "Violets make me think of my beloved Darkstar, she is just as beautiful as an entire field of them sprinkled with morning dew" *'Weather' - Cold snowy weather "As a rogue, I lived mostly in the cold, it's sort of become a part of me" *'Color' - Blue and green "I like these colors because they are the colors of my beloved's gorgeous eye " *'Prey' - Rabbit "I'm not sure why I like rabbit so much, I just do I guess" *'Cat' - Darkstar "Darkstar is the love of my life, she means the world to me, she matters more than the warrior code, more than anything" Dislikes *'Flavor' - Other cats' blood "A fellow cats blood tastes salty like water from sun-drown-place" *'Plant' - Thorns "I hate thorns, it pierces my paw pads when I step on the" *'Weather' - Hot, sunny "My pelt is dark and thick and hot weather doesn't help" *'Color' - Any color twolegs use "I hate the colors twolegs have for pelts, their so bright and obnoxious" *'Prey' - Starling "For some reason, I just really don't like starlings, they taste weird to me" *'Cat' - No one "There are no cats I hate" 'Current Thoughts & Musings' *"Darkstar is everything I need, I need nothing but her to be happy" Gallery Jake.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__